Nisih X Eureka:First Time
RP Ch1 Eureka:*laying on the grassy plane, looking up at the starry sky* Nisih:*seem a bit last in a forest somewhere on mobius, his demon wings slightly open as he pulls out a strange device (It looks like a gun when closed.). A demon appear next to him.* Do you know where we are, Ku ga? *The demon seem to shook it's sphere head no* Okay.... *That moment, he walked into a grassy plane, noticing it's night time* Huh... *He closed the deivce, which Ku ga soon disappear.*... Eureka: *To busy counting the stars not noticing Nisih* So many stars tonight ^^ Nisih:*Staying quietly, starting at Eureka, slightly amazed since he hasn't seen anyone else really*.... Eureka:*Still not noticing Nisih* To bad the guys are busy *sigh* It is a nice night Nisih:*quietly sits down, before his ears twitched and looks to his deivceas Comp.*!! *He had a sweatdrop, since it made a small noise.* Eureka:!?!*sits up and looks around* Nisih:*A sigh escapes his lips, pulling out his Comp, which looked like a gun til he open it.*What is it Nemechi? *He blinks* Nemechi(From the comp): Nisih, are you lost in thought or something!? Nisih: No... *Has a sweatdrop* Nemechi:Oh... Eureka: *here Nisih and Nemechi talking* Ok who are you come out! Nemechi:*suddenly jump out of the Comp, a green cat creature with bright blue eyes and what look like wings on the side of it's head suddenly jump out, leaping.* Friend! Nisih-Chan, come on out! *jumping around Eureka happily* Nisih:*sighs, getting up and walks out from where he was, blinking.* Nemechi, stop jumping around, you can startle people like that. Eureka: I didn't think anyone would be around her especially this time of night. Nemechi:*Jumps in Nisih's arms.* ^^ Nisih:Um... Truly... I'm lost... *Has a small sweatdrop* Eureka: O so you need direction? tell me where you live an I'll drop you of. Nemechi: That's not what he means, miss ^^ He means he doesn't know what planet he is on! Nisih:Thanks for making me sound like an idiot, Nemechi... *He sighed.* But, Nemechi is right... Eureka: I can't help you find your planet -_-; *sigh* so you're on an alien plane with no one to turn to...do you even have a place to stay? Nisih:*he shook his head no* Nemechi: Not at all ^^ Eureka: You seem harmless enough why not stay at my place until you find your way home? Nisih:Um... Sure. *He looks to Nemechi* Nemechi. Nemechi: Yes Nisih-chan~? Nisih: Go back into the Comp please, I don't want people questiong me what you are... Nemechi: Okay! ^^ Nisih:*he pulls out his comp, opening it as Nemechi suddenlu vanished into it.* Eureka: That's a neat little device you have there Nisih:Oh, Um, Thanks.... *Has a tiny blush on his cheeks, putting the comp away.* Eureka:*Stand up* Fallow me *walks off* Nisih:! *follows after Eureka, looking around*... Ch2 fallowed Eureka to her house Erueka: This is where i live, there're also 3 other who live here as well. Nisih:Oh! Okay, I'll keep that in mind. What rules do I need to follow just in case? *Listening* Eureka: The same in any home. Don't blow up the house, clean up after yourself, and be nice. Nisih:*Nods*I don't ever plan to blow up a house, and I know to clean after myself. Eureka: Ya the first part was just a joke but i appreciate you not blowing it up ^^*opens the door* Come on in. Nisih:*nods, walking in and looking around*wow... Eureka:There are 6 room in this house 4 of them are occupied so you have a choice between two rooms one up stairs or the down stairs. Nisih: I think I'll take the upstairs one. Eureka: Ironically everyone lives up stairs. I show you to your room Nisih:Oh... Well, May i have the downstairs one? I don't really like to be close to everyone. Not that i have anything against anyone, I just like quiet, if you know what I mean. Eureka: Ok down stair it is then. O Next to you'r room is my lab just so you know. Nisih:Oh, a lab? *confuse* What do you do in your lab? Eureka: Make machines, working on working on some of my bio-technology. Nisih:*slightly amazed*Really!? I was meaning to find a place to fix my Comp. It has some missing pecies. *He has a sweatdrop* It works and all, but my demon pals sometime jump out without me asking them too. Eureka: Hay the thing is i control all of my machines with my mind soooo...there no buttons ^^; you couldn't use anything but the tools for making Extreme Gear. Nisih: just need small computer pieces and a screwdriver, that's all I need. No buttons are need. Eureka: I have some spare computer parts and there's a screwdriver somewhere laying around ^^; Nisih:*smiles* That's all i'm going to need to fix my- *Suddenly startled as a blue fox with only two front legs appear, now on my shoulders. I sigh* What is it kuda? Kuda: Sorry for startling you, Master... But, um, Nemechi is throwing a party and I'm not want to be part of it. Nisih: Alright... Eureka: Are you sure you wanna fix it, i think the ability to come out at will can be useful. what if your in a possition where you could summon them? Nisih:I can summon them whenever I like. And they still are allow to pop out whenever they want. Just... when I mean it's a problem, I mean all of them pop out. I'm fine with one or two poping out. I'm sure Ku ga wants out as well. Ku ga:*suddenly appear next to Nisih, frighten and staying close to Nisih.* Nisih:*pets Kuda's and Ku ga's head* Eureka: Ok fallow me *walks down stair and into her lab* Nisih:*follows with Ku ga staying close to him and Kuba being on his shoulders.* Eureka: here we are ^^ light came on and there was a bunch of complicated machinery. Eureka: Over there is the work bench flying robot puts some computer parts and a screwdriver on the work bench Eureka: Do you need anything else? ^_^ Nisih: No, not really. But, can you show Kuda and Ku ga around? They'll be most likely staying outside of my comp. Their my closest friends. Kuba:*He nodded, looking at Eureka with his golden eyes*I would like that, it gives master alone time to work on the COMP. Ku ga:*hovers closer to Kuba now.*... Nisih:*starts working on the comp.* Eureka: Ok you two we live in the middle of nowhere miles away from any city. Besides me there're 3 other living here two guys and a girl. They're not here now ^_^; .There's a beautiful lake outside and a lovely forest. there also some huge mountains north of here. Kuda: For once, a place where we don't freak people out. *He blinks* You can relax, Ku ga, no one would want to hurt you... Ku ga:... *relaxes, stops being so close to Kuda.* Eureka: Just us and let me worn you now Tyson can get a little over exited ^_^;. He's a black Echidna a descendant of the Nocturnes tribe. Kuda: Why is that? *Confuse* Ku ga: *Stays closer to Kuda again.* Eureka: You know how people normally react to you... just think the oposit ^_^: Kuda: Someone who wouldn't freak... Huh... Ku ga: Ku.... Eureka: More like suddenly runs towards you and gives a very big hug ^^; Kuda:*Has a sweatdrop* If it was to Nemechi, I would care least. But, I have high considers for Ku ga. Eureka: Knowing where he grew up Its not surprising he'll feel comfortable around you and Judas... he the same around everyone so you don't have to worry about him^^ Kuda: Oh, okay. Ku ga:*Relaxes.* Eureka: There this girl name Kaede, she's Judas's girlfriend. She hasn't seen much of the world but as long as she's around Judas i think she won't freak out. Kuda: Huh, alright. We won't try to freak her out. *Has a sweatdrop* Ku ga: Ku... Eureka: Especially sense he's so protective of her, I never thought he date a girl like that. So are you two hungry or anything? Kuda: We are. Nisih tries to feed us when he can, but he has lots of trouble trying to catch food. It's not that he is bad at it, it's just he lack the ful trainning... Eureka: How many mouths does he have to feed? Kuda:Hehe... Um... My, Ku ga, Nemechi, Pixie... um... Cerberus, Succbus... Yea... There's a lot, and those are the only few I know personal... Eureka: Doe he have the time to eat -_-; no mater you're all my guest so he doesn't have to worry about feeding all of you. Kuda: Yea, he has time to eat. Normally I'm the one to make sure the food he gives us is shared among all of them. He has at lest eight and no more than 12 ^^; We're his family, the only family that truly loves him, really. Ku ga:*nods* Ku! Eureka: That's nice ^^ so you're like his Nakama. Kuda: Yea, pretty much. Only, his half demon, so it makes him more related to us. Ku ga:*nods up and down in the air as if agreeing with Kuda.* Eureka: As long as he have his Nakama he should be fine ^^. So what are you two craving? Kuda:Anything, really. Ku ga: Ku! Eureka: Lets see *she stand there for a minute or two* Normally i would make it myself but you guys are hungry so your food is waiting for you up stairs ^_^. Kuda: That is fine. come on, Ku ga. Ku ga:*floats not, before going upstairs after Kuda.* they found two stuffed turkey,they looked freshly backed Eureka: Aa the wonder of technology ^^ Kuda:*Magical float a knife to cut Ku ga's turkey into smaller pieces.* There *Starts eating his turkey.* Ku ga:*somehow eating his food.*... Eureka: I can make more if you want ^^ Kuda:I think this is good enough.*Eating.* Eureka: What about everyone else? Kuda: Once Nisih is finished fixing the Comp, we then can talk about the others. I'm sure he should be close to done fixing that Comp. Eureka: Ok I'll check Eureka's lab a hologram of her appeared next to Nisih (hologram): Are you don with your Comp? Nisih: No, but i'm slowly letting out the others so they can get food. It just... takes a while to get this pieced together... Tell kuda I sent up Nekomata... (hologram): Ok I will ^^ hologram disappeared Eureka:*To Kuda* Nisih said he sent up Nekomata. Kuda: Oh, the female cat- Nekomata: Kuda!! *suddenly hugs Kuda happily.*Mew~! Kuda:L-Let go of me Nekomata! Ku ga:... Eureka: So Nekomata what are you craving for ^^ Nekomata:Fish! Fish please! *Lets go of Kuda, luckly he could float* Kuda:*coughs a little*That was tight... Euraka: Ok Fish coming right up ^^ of a sudden Perfectly grilled fish appeared on the table Nekomata:Mew! *starts eating fish* Kuda: Ah, Nemechi is coming. Nemechi:Weeee! I smell fish- Nekomata:*stops nemechi, growling*this is my fish, ask kind lady for your own. *Eats her fish* Kuda: Yep, family... -_-; Eureka: I think she's adorable ^^ Kuda:Well, can you please give Nemechi some fish as well? I'm getting a smell saying pixie is coming. Ku ga: Ku! ^^ Kuda: I know, you like Pixie since she is too a fairy type, Ku ga. Nekomata:*eating her fish happily*^w^ nom nom nom. Eureka: Ok ^^ plat of grilled fish apeared Nemechi: Yay! *Eats the fish happily* Pixie: I'm sorry for being a little late, Nisih says his letting Cerberus out once I came up here. *Has a sweatdrop, going to Ku ga.* Ku ga: ^^ Kuda: That's fine, Pixie. Pixie: I like some small foods, being a pixie and all. Eureka: You're cut to ^^ Pixie:*she smiles*Thank you, miss. I'm glad your letting Nisih stay, he be completely lost otherwise. Cerberus: Finally made it up these steps. *He had another being on his back) Succbus: Thank you Cerberus~♥ Cerberus: Get off my back, please. Succbus:Okay~♥ *gets off of Cerberus' back* Kuda: That only leaves one more memrber *sighs.* Eureka: So what do you two like to eat? Succbus:Oh~ What a- Cerberus:*one of his heads pull on Succbus' tail, making her fall, the other head speaks*I like to eat a lot of meat, she would love to try and love you up. But, just give her some type of normal food you can think of. bowl full of stacks appeared in front of Cerberus, a plate of peas, mash potatoes, and chicken floutes in font of the succbus Cerberus:Thank you. *the three eyes start eating the stacks.* Succbus:*sighs, but eats the food in front of her.* Kuda: *waiting* Moh Shuvuu:*floats her way up the stairs.* Master seem to be having troubles with the COMP now. Kuda: Really? Like what? Moh Shuvuu: His hands are starting to bleed since it seems to shock and cut him. His almost finished through... Eureka: Ouch if he was having such trouble he should of ask me for help. Kuda: Normally he doesn't ask because he doesn't know it'll happen. How close is he to finishing? Moh Shuvuu: He just needed to put one more chip, and then plug it all together and it should be done. Kuda:*sighs*alright. Eureka: I could at least heal his cuts when he's done. Kuda:That would be nice, he can't always seem to get them heal, but he can keep them clean. Nisih:*has finished and walked up with cuts all over his fingers. He hand a sweatdrop* Kinda harder than I thought... Eureka: Alright come here so i can heal your hands Nisih:*nods, going over to Eureka.* Eureka:*holds Nisih's hands her hand glows and heals Nisih's hands* better ^^ Nisih:*slightly amazed*T-Thanks, Euerka. Eureka: No problem ^^ you must be hungry too Nisih:nods*Yea, I'm hungry. Moh Shuvuu: I'm hungry as well. Eureka: So what are you two craving ^^ Nisih:I... Don't know. Moh Shuvuu: Some type of meat... plat appeared in front of Moh Shuvuu with a big juicy stake on it, a plate of peas, mash potatoes, and chicken floutes in font of Nisih Nisih:Thanks *smiles, eatting his food* Mon Shuvuu: *eating into the stake.*Mmmm Eureka: No problem ^^ *yawns* Nisih:*Finish eating, yawning.* Eureka: Well I'm hitting the sack unless you need me for anything else. Nisih:I think we'll be fine, I'll be going to bed too... Eureka: Ok good night everyone, sleep tight ^^*walks away goes up stairs and when asleep on her bed in her room* Cerberus:*Lift Nisih onto his back since Nisih fallen asleep. Starts walking to Nisih's room* Succbus:*Yawns, flying after Cerberus and Nisih* Ku ga and Kuda:*float after them with Pixie* Nemechi:*still eating his fish happily* Nekomata:*Yawns*Yea! Sleeping with Nisih-mew! *follows after the big group into Nisih's bedroom* Ch3 morning Eureka:*in the kitchen cooking something* Nisih:*Sleeping with all his demon pals laying either on or around him*Zzzz Kuda:*Waking up, yawning as he comes out of the bedroom, shaking himself a little.*Mmm... Eureka:*still cooking* Judas:*walking down stairs* Smells awesome ^^ Kuda:*Let's out a fox like yawn, floating as he senses Judas*! *blinks, seeming a bit concern now, since Nisih isn't awake.* Judas:*walks to the table* So who are your guests? Eureka:*still cooking* Ya you would be the first one to notice ^^; there this guy name Nisih who's from another planet. He's lost have nowhere else to go. Judas: and what about everyone else? Eureka: They're with Nisih, he carry them in a device called a Comp. Judas: O ok Kuda:*feels more completely, flowing over to the table as he strech in midair.*Mmm.. Judas: Hello there I'm Judas Kuda:*looks to Judas*Hello, I am Kuda, one of Nisih's friends. Judas: Nice to meet you ^^ Kuda:Nice to meet you too. *his ears twitched* Pixie and Ku ga:*They both float out* Pixie:*Yawns, Streching* Nice sleep time... Ku ga:*nods* Tyson:*run down stairs jumps and tires to hug Kuda* Yay more guests ^^ Kuda:!! *Has dodges the tackle*Um.... Ku ga:!! *hide behind pixie*... Pixie: Lively ^^; Nekomata:*Walks out, yawning*Mew~! *blinks, amazed*Oh! People-Mew!! Tyson:* did a mid air 180 and tries hug fly Kuda* Be mine friend ^^ Kuda:!!! *tries to dodge.* Nekomata:I will!!! *Hugs Tyson.*Mew! ^^ Kuda:For once I'm greatful Nekomata is here -_-; Tyson: You're all so cute especially you *hugs and pet Nekomata* Judas: Ya i should have worn you about Tyson ^^; Eureka: I already did but i forgot to tell everyone ^^; Kuda:Yea, I just didn't think he leap at him -_-; Cerberus:*walking with a half awake Nisih on his back* Nisih:... *slightly tired* Eure: It is the opposite of running away ^^; Judas: So is he that Nisih guy? Category:Onup147 Category:Baine's belongings